Some Things Done Cannot be Taken Back
by kristenstewartishot
Summary: I believe that Rachel is bullied and no one even takes a look but if it's someone else it's abig deal. This is what I think should've truthfully happend.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song and I actually don't know how a real funeral goes about so excuse me for any mistakes and this was made no Beta like all my stories. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Some Things Done Cannot be Taken Back<strong>

**Kurt P.O.V.**

No matter how many times I tried to help her she wouldn't let me. She would put on her brave face and shrug my help away. I should've been a better friend. I should've ALWAYS been there for her.**  
><strong>I felt pure unadulterated loathing at myself and the whole crowd. Everyone that was here was at blame her fathers, her friends, her boyfriend and Mr. Shue and including me.

What made my blood boil and eyes water with anger and helplessness was when I saw Quinn crying like it actually hurt her that **she** was gone.

"Who would like to come up and give a few words or memories?" I stood up. I wasn't planning on going up but what I saw here made my throat constrict with hatred and pain. I walked up the steps and cleared my throat standing behind the podium. I took a look around and took in the faces of these horrid people. Jessie, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, David, Lauren and the list goes on but I felt continuous waves of anger, no fury crash into me.

"I come up her on behalf of the one and only Rachel Berry. This is not the heartwarming speech of false happiness that you want or expect but I hope this is a cold slap in the face for everyone here even the fathers." I saw Leroy hold Hiram in his arms.

"Every person here in this room does not deserve to be here in her presence not even myself. If I were to take the time to check or care I would estimate that three fourths of this group made her daily life a living hell and never took the time to take in the damage they inflicted on her beautiful one of a kind soul! The only reason most of you tortured her and humiliated her was because of the knowledge that she is the only one that had the talent and chance to get out of this God forsaken town. I want everyone here to take a moment to think of a time that you reached out and helped her." I saw everyone's eyes get the faraway look and chuckled darkly.

"Couldn't find any? That's right because no one ever took the time to see if she was alright and notice any signs. Not even me her supposed best friend noticed any signs of this happening. She was probably waiting for someone to save her or help her ANYONE but NO ONE came and she grew tired of all this pathetic **bullshit** that we gave her, and no one ever went to go find her in the bathroom after all those slushy facials. Not you, not me, no one came. Her parents never at home were always going on vacations whenever possible and putting aside a girl that girl was named Rachel. Not just any girl but their beautiful special one of a kind baby girl. You know who I'm talking to when I say this that you've got some kind of nerve coming here and feeding crap when you never apologized. Rachel honey if you're listening to this I love you, and I'm sorry I failed you." Throughout this whole thing I never once saw tears stop from Quinn which really angered me and surprised me.

"Rachel left a video before this happened and wanted it to be played at her …funeral." I said trying to get the knot out of my throat. I walked down the stairs and passed her casket on the way. I couldn't find the guts or the tears to look at her beautifully peaceful face. I sat down and took a look around. I saw David's guilty expression and felt angry, because guilt would do nothing now. I saw Quinn sobbing into her mother's shoulder and I could only make out the words 'I was too late' and didn't have time to dwell on it because the screen was pulled down.

I felt a rush of air leave my lungs and my heart thud painfully. Looking back at me was Rachel with her big expressive eyes.

"Kurt I know even though it killed you to do so you planned the funeral. So I know that it turned out like it should have also remember that I love you and I'll always be watching you. I just can't handle it anymore and I know most of you don't care but I forgive you Santana, David, Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue I don't blame you but you should know what happens in-between every class and the bullying. Quinn thank you for finding me when no one else tried you understood me and knew my real dreams and plans and respected them. You found me but it was just a little late, I love you Quinn I'm sorry. Ladies and Gentleman this is the last song that will ever be sung by Me Rachel Berry, Enjoy."

**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad**

**Where the West was all but won****All alone, smoking his last cigarette****I said,**

**"Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"****  
><strong>**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**

**All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang****And all I needed was a call **

**That never came****To the corner of 1st and Amistad****  
><strong>**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me****  
><strong>**But in the end everyone ends up alone**

**Losing her, **_**the only one who's ever known**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**_

**No way to know how long she will be next to me****  
><strong>**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!****  
><strong>**The early morning, the city breaks**

**And I've been calling for years and years and years and years**

**And you never left me no messages**

**You never sent me no letters**

**You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!****  
><strong>**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?****  
><strong>**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!****  
><strong>**Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?**

The video cut off after a peaceful and relaxed smile looked into the camera.

I turned to look at Quinn much like everyone else and understood her pain now. She made eyes contact with me and I saw the blankness in her stare. I looked to her right and saw Santana crying in Sam's arms next to her Brittany was crying in Pucks arms while he cried too. I saw David roughly wiping at his face in what seemed like disgust. Jessie and Finn looked guilty and sad but not enough to make it look like they cared. I got up and stood behind the podium for the second time that day.

"Always remember Rachel Berry before you hurt anyone else the way you've hurt her. In time we will heal but it's like putting a drop in the ocean it is forever there and we will always be reminded. Rachel Berry truly was a star." I thought that through.

"Rachel Berry truly **is** a star."**  
><strong>


End file.
